1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting element and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting element having a photo diode in which a low-concentration P doping region is formed, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting elements are the next-generation display devices having self-light emission properties. Organic light emitting elements have excellent physical properties in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response time, power consumption and the like, compared to the liquid crystal display devices (LCDs).
The organic light emitting element includes organic light emitting diodes comprising an anode electrode, an organic thin film layer and a cathode electrode. Types of organic light emitting elements include a passive matrix mode in which an organic light emitting diode is coupled between scan lines and signal lines in a matrix mode to constitute pixels and an active matrix mode in which operation of respective pixels is controlled by a thin film transistor (TFT) that functions as a switch.
However, the conventional organic light emitting elements have problems that, because an organic thin film layer that emits the light is composed of organic materials, the film quality and light emission properties deteriorate with time, which leads to a reduction in luminance of the light. Also, the contrast of the organic light emitting device may be worsened by the reflection of light incident from the outside.